paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A White Winter Surprise
Characters * Monty * Koho * Shiro (Everests trainee) * Everest * Jake Story Koho and Monty shared one last hug before Koho brought his bags over to the shuttle. “Thank you so much for coming out and staying so long!” Monty said waving goodbye to his friend. “It was great, it was hard being away from Everest so long but it felt great being in my hometown again!” Koho said sticking his last bag in the shuttle. “Why aren't you going to fly like you did on the way here, it would be so much faster?” Monty asked him. Aparently he had forgotten Kohos fear of heights. Koho vividly remembered sleeping curled up around his bunny, mortified that the plane was going to crash. Any time to plane made a sound he would jump up and bark, gaining a scolding from the lady trying to get her baby to sleep sitting next to him. “Oh, Im not a big fan of flying..” Koho said nervously. “Oh yeah, anyway one last hug!” Monty said pulling Koho into one last hug. “Alright, Bye Monty, can't wait to see you again!” Koho said hugging his friend then getting in the shuttle. He pulled out a book and started to read. In a few hours the shuttle stopped and Koho dragged his bags off and into the hotel. He had a few hotels reserved since he had to do some traveling then he needs to take a boat to adventure bay then another buss too Jakes, where he will finally be home with his mate. The trip didn't take long since Koho had some books to read and also saved a few of his favorite fanfictions too his tablet so he could read them. As he rode the final buss up too Jakes cabin he watched the snow start falling as if it was greeting him. He lifted his paw and playfully waved at the snow. Suddenly the bus lurched to the side and Koho swung back before swinging forward and making Koho hit his head and nose on the window. “Owww..hmpf!” Koho groaned rubbing his nose and forehead. He watched Jakes cabin come into view. He saw Everest jumping around with something else following her. He couldn't figure out what it was, he figured it must have been a squirrel or weasel. The bus stopped and Koho pulled his bags into the aisle. He threw them out the door and collapsed onto them. He clambered off and started dragging them towards his pup house. Everest ran up to him and grabbed one of the bags from him. She started dragging it alongside Koho. Quickly they had both bags at Kohos pup house. As Koho worked too unpack the bags he heard a different voice. “Hey Mommy Everest! Whos that?” The voice said. “Mommy Everest?” Koho said shocked and slightly angered. Who was calling his Mate mommy. “Oh, well that would technically be your dad, Koho.” Everest said nervously. “Daddy Koho!” He said running up and Jumping on Kohos back. Koho shook his back shaking the unidentified pup off his back. “Mommy? Daddy!” Koho said a slight growl in his voice. “Oh Koho I can explain, I found this little pup, Shiro, and well I took him in as my ‘Trainee’” Everest said rubbing her paws together nervously. “Do you not like me Daddy Koho?” Shiro said making puppydog eyes up at him. “Oh no I was just confused, so whats with the Mommy and Daddy?” Koho said looking down at Shiro than Everest. “Oh well since he was abandoned he calls me his mom, and when he asked about a dad well, I said he is technically you're son since, were married..” Everest said. “Okay, well he's very cute and I think he will be a great addition to our family!” Koho said patting Shiro on the head. “Yay Daddy Koho, Daddy Koho!” Shiro said jumping around Koho happily. “Haha, its great to have a son of my own now!” Koho said pulling Shiro in for a hug, then grabbing Everests paw and pulling her in as well.